This invention relates generally to treatment such as cleaning of surfaces, and more particularly, to improvements in apparatus for scrubbing and mopping of surfaces by force application, as via an elongated handle.
Many surfaces to be cleaned contain interstices, cracks or crevices, in which dirt particles become embedded, or otherwise build up. Examples are cracks between tiles forming tiled surfaces, cracks and crevices in marble, clay, concrete, or synthetic material flooring, and surface interstices in many different types of floors. It is extremely difficult to remove such embedded or built up dirt particles using conventional mopping apparatus and/or procedure. It becomes necessary to scrub such surfaces, using a brush or brushes having bristles that can reach and remove the embedded soil or dirt particles.
In the past, it was known to provide for scrubbing and mopping of floor surfaces, using elongated handled equipment; however, such equipment lacked the unusually advantageous improvements in structure, functions and results, as are now enabled and produced by the present invention, and meeting needs for improved and more effective use and operation, as will appear.